Sweet Kiwi
by Jaci Ray
Summary: Jack Barakat is in love with his sandbox angel. He's not so sure if she loves him back. He's not sure if he wants to risk losing their friendship over a stupid break up. But this may just be his wake up call. All Time Low fan fiction.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this is an All Time Low fic, my kiddies. **

**Jack/OC.**

**Rated M for language and possible actions. **

**R/R pretty please.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>I recall the first day I met her quite well. Sandbox love was how out started. My little blue eyed blond haired angel tripped and fell. The hurt-filled tears that overflowed from her eyes was painful to watch. I ran over, and helped her stand. Her tears were making her hair stick to her face, and I slowly walked her over to our kindergarten teacher to examine the scraped knees. She was so cute back then, round cheeks, an innocent little face. I remember her mother used to do her hair up into a pony tail until the fourth grade, where she let it loose around her shoulders.<p>

I on the other hand, was just a brown haired boy with a bowl cut. Brown eyes, nothing out of normal. We were instantly friends, though, and my life was so much sweeter.

Junior high came around and well? I met some guy friends. Alex Gaskarth, my best friend. Rian Dawson, and Zack Merrick were also always around. We were so tight in middle school. I watched my little angel, Jacqueline make friends with two other girls. A dark brown haired girl named Phoenix, and a raven haired girl named Angel. Jacqueline and I saw each other less, but she always came for me in search of any comfort she needed. To make her smile was the best thing I could do.

High school. I dreaded it at first. My father always told me kids would be picking on my for my style. Hey, girls found guys that had amazing hair sexy, and a good sense of fashion never hurt any one. Besides, Jacky loved my sense of style.

But, no. What my father had told me wasn't why I was dreading high school. Jacky would be introduced to a lot more things in high school. Things that could take her away from me, guys that could take her away from me. I was scared shitless.

Still, I walked through those front days, my arm around Jacky's shoulder, a huge smile on my face as we compared our schedules to find we had most of our classes together. God, you don't understand how happy that made me.

We had a few classes with our other friend's too, not that they didn't matter.

By high school, Jacky had went from an adorable little sandbox angel to well? A sex goddess. She, Angel, and Phoenix all. Jacky, though, had the right curves, a D-cup bra size, her Latin heritage gave her a nice bottom, her hair was layered and voluminous, and her skin as smooth as ever. Her lips were soft and pink, brushing against my skin as she'd kiss my cheek; her fingertips sent chills down my spine when she caressed me softly. I'd close my eyes, when I was alone, and wonder what it'd be like to make her moan. Hey? I'm a guy, young and horny.

On days like today, eleventh year days, I'd look at her and wish that one day, she'd look at me and not see the little bowl cut boy she used to play with action figures with. She'd look at me like a man that loves her, and wants to make her happy, and smile. Alex and Phoenix would tell me that she loved me, but she was afraid to admit it. She didn't want to ruin any friendship we had. Hey, she and I both.

"Woohoo. Jacky, darling." Jacky smiled.

"Why are you talking to yourself?" I smiled back at her.

She rolled her eyes, "Oh, shove it, Jack."

"Shove it where?" I smirked at her, my eyes trailing down her body, admiring her curves.

"Right here, baby." she turned and gave a smack to her bottom.

I groaned.

"Thought so," she smiled and winked before turning back to me.

"What's up, sexy?" Angel smiled and she and Phoenix walked up.

"Giving Jack a hard on." She smiled triumphantly.

"Jesus, dude. She gets you good." Alex laughed as he motioned to the bulge in my pants.

Okay, so my mind was wandering at the moment . . .

I rolled my eyes and picked up my guitar case.

"Are you girls coming to band practice?" I asked.

"Sure! Wait, can I play a song?" Jacky smiled innocently.

Rian joined in, "You're not going to fuck up my drum set."

"But I'm a good drummer! A great one! I'm fucking awesome. And sexy." Jacky laughed.

"She's got a point." I winked at her.

Rian sighed, "Maybe.

"Victory for Jacky." She cheered.

"Who's car?" Phoenix asked.

"Oh! Jack's. He has the mustang." Jacky made a heart with her fingers and swooned.

I chuckled as I shrugged, "That's fine."

"Fuck yeah."

"Last one to the car is a rotten egg!" Alex called, causing us all to run after him towards my car.


	2. Chapter 2

**Short, but yeah. I haven't updated in a while so I was all, "Eh, fuck it." **

* * *

><p>I tuned my guitar, watching Jacky joke with Phoenix. Phoenix is Alex's girlfriend. Pretty girl, but rather short. Angel was pouring herself a drink of Mountain Dew. She was rather skinny, and pretty, but Zack's girlfriend. Rian and I were the single ones here.<p>

Oh, but how I wanted Jacky in my arms. Nuzzling her soft hair, kissing her soft lips, biting her neck, leaving a trail of kisses on my way down to-

"Jack!"

"What?" I blinked.

"What . . . song . . . do . . . you . . . want to . . . play?" Alex cocked an eye brow.

"Um . . ." I thought for a moment and glanced to Jacky. "Noel." I said, and the grin on Jacky's face grew.

With a nod, Alex started playing.

_Think about it 'till anticipation makes you shake and we both lose control._

Alex sang.

_Your lips are a hot flame, baby and our chemistry is kerosene . . ._

Jacky sang along to her favorite part.

I waited to throw in my back ground vocals.

_Don't treat this like a secret, _

_(Your lips are a hot flame, _

_baby and our chemistry is kerosene)_

_just keep it quiet while we know_

_that we could tear best friends apart_

_(Take it off, take it all off, _

_maybe we can get down and burn up in the heat) _

_with all the lies that we've told . . ._

Jacky was singing her heart out along with the lyrics. It was probably one of her favorite songs we've written so far. Then again, she knew them all.

We played Walls next.

_I used to weigh you like a ball and chain_

_I'd run and hide at the call of my name_

_It was obvious_

_You were too much for me_

_Oblivious_

_I was young and horny. _

Jacky laughed and winked at me.

When we finished playing a few more songs, I took Jacky into the kitchen to get her a drink.

"Jacky I-" I was cut off by her lips.

I was too shocked to react.

Fuck that.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her lips softly and slowly.

"That was great, I lo-" Phoenix paused as she stepped into the kitchen. "About fucking time." she chuckled.

I pulled away from Jacky and stared at her, her eyes were sparkling.

"Don't you have a boyfriend?" I asked, in a manner that to me sounded stupid.

"I don't like him. He's not what I want." she looked up at me.

"Oh, and I'm such an upgrade?" I smirked down at her.

"You are." her face was serious.

My face dropped, the girl I could only dream about saying this to me was actually saying it-. Wait.

I took her hand and smacked my cheek hard.

"Jack, what the hell?" her eyes widened.

"I-I . . . I thought I was dreaming for a second there." I blinked.

She giggled softly, it was like bell chimes, peaceful and harmonious.

"I'll make it official. Dear Miss Daniels, would you enjoy going on a date with me to our All Hallow's End Festival?" I smiled down at her.

"Anytime, mister Barakat! Anytime!" she kissed my cheek before she left for her home, he mother didn't like her out late.

And with that . . . I had a date with my dream girl. My sandbox love.


	3. Chapter 3

The All Hallow's End Festival. In short, it was a Halloween party at our school for fundraising. It's name came from the idea it was being politically correct. Jacky loved the name though. She said it gave the school some much needed spice. We could come dressed up, though. I only did because I know Jacky would. So would Alex and Zack since Angel and Phoenix were doing so as well.

I was going with a renaissance look. I was wearing tights and a male-corset things that looked medieval. It was gold and green, and I had a sword with me. Along with a hat that had a feather in it. I laughed at myself in the mirror, I looked ridiculous. And the leather boots I was wearing. Alex would be laughing for hours. But hey! It was Halloween.

I took my mom's car to pick up Jacky who was still inside, so I decided to go inside and say hello to her mother.

"Hello, Donna." I smiled politely.

"Jack! How are you, hon?" she asked as she looked up from her iPod. Like mother like daughter.

"Great! Waiting for Jacky."

"She'll be down in a few, you look adorable, Jack." she added.

I was only waiting another thirty seconds when Jacky came down.

Bright red fabric. Lace underneath. Tight black corset. Fish net stockings that disappeared somewhere under the fabric. Thigh high boots that left only inches of skin to admire. A bow on her back side to add an _innocent_ touch. Her cleavage looked great in that dress-thing she was wearing. I could see the piles of lace that fluffed up the skirt if the dress that barely made it past her bottom. On her head was a black, Captain Jack Sparrow's hat looking thing and I knew. She was what she always teasingly dreamed about being. A pirate, this sand-box angel loved the ocean. Her favorite movie had always been Pirates of the Caribbean. And my _God_ did she look _sexy_ as a pirate. She wasn't just a pirate. She was a vixen pirate. Stealing hearts around the world. Making my heart beat excessively at this very moment.

"Jacky, you look gorgeous." I smiled.

"Have fun, kids. Jacky, don't do anything that'll get you kicked out of my house. Jack, don't do anything that'll make me kick your ass." her mother smiled brightly at us before waving us off. Yep, like mother like daughter.

In the car, I found it hard to not look at Jacky while we drove to the school. But, we made it there in one piece, meeting up with the rest of the gang.

"God damn, Jacky!" Phoenix smirked at the newly made up vixen. Phoenix was dressed up as an older English barmaid.

"Christ, someone's a hot mess!" Angel smiled as she kissed Jacky's cheek, adding a teasing smack to the backside. Angel was dressed up as Harlequin.

Jacky blushed, but only slightly. She put her hands on her hips and posed. "What do you all think?"

"If I weren't dating Phoenix, I'd bang ya." Alex was staring. Alex was dressed as a ninja.

Zack and Rian agreed. Zack was a WWE fighter, and Rian was Pimp.

I glared daggers at them.

"As the only one who can bang you Jacky-"

"Excuse me, no one said I couldn't bang her." Angel put her hands on her hips.

"You, my dear girl, are not single."

"I am!" Rian smirked.

I rolled my eyes and we all burst into a fit of laughter.

"Okay, so there's lots of games and activities. We should get started." Alex smiled invitingly as he gestured towards the school.

"Yes we should." I smiled down at Jacky as I put my arm around her, walking towards the school behind the rest of the group.


End file.
